Nanako Jinnouchi
~This is what it means to be a fighter? Am I nothing more than a tool used for the entertainment of humanity?~ ~ Nanako, questioning the reasons behind her creation. ~''I was created to be the embodiment of capability, but I never realized that there were so many beings in this world like me. Even if that is the case, it doesn't matter- I am the strongest!~ ~ Nanako, upon joining the Automaton Massacre Fight Club |-|Normal Mode= |-|Portrait= |-|Battle Mode= |-|Excelsior Mode= |-|Meltdown Stage 1= |-|Meltdown Stage 2= |-|Total Meltdown= |-|Attostratus Enhancement v1= |-|Attostratus Enhancement v2= |-|True Power= |-|Post-Story= Origin / Backstory Built in secrecy by an internet dwelling college otaku, Nanako was designed to be the ultimate robot. Her creator - Akira Jinnouchi (or A.J., as he preferred to be called), known by members of his fraternity as "The Lurker", had just finished a critical test for one of his college courses, when he asked himself whether or not it was truly worth it to complete this much work. He quickly realized that it was a dumb idea to cheat (the college would find out eventually, and he'd be expelled for sure), so he utilized his knowledge of technology and engineering to score a job as a Scientific Engineer. From there, he got to work on the blueprints for a unique android - one that could perform just about any physical task- and exceed any expectations. Although the first several prototypes didn't last very long, Akira finally discovered a new material that could handle the amount of stress required for a high level learning robot to function. The material was dubbed "Cybantium", and just one ounce of it contained more power than two hundred Tsar Bombs. Using a Cybantium core to power his final prototype, which he considered "The Ultimate Meta-Being", Akira succeeded in creating what he had sought after for so long. Programmed with an A.I. that exceeded the combined likes of every human who had ever existed, Nanako was the most advanced automaton of her time. She grew to dislike her creator, stating that he was a "selfish, attic-dwelling pervert", and suggesting that he kill himself; even giving out a list of logical reasons as to why he should do so. But even as she walked away from him for what should have been the last time, the seemingly cold and unapologetic android began to develop hidden feelings for Akira. Nanako would silently stalk him and read his every movement, taking note of anything that seemed odd. Whenever someone tried to attack or rob the otaku, she would come to his aid- not wishing for the one who brought her into the world to "humiliatingly perish" at the hands of his own kind. Eventually, there a came a time where Nanako ''couldn't ''protect her creator. He had decided to take his own life; which she didn't realize until it was too late. Punishing herself by going into stasis, she hoped to right the wrongs she'd unwittingly allowed to occur. Decades later, Nanako was unearthed by a ragtag team of robotics enthusiasts- who would reactivate her to do battle. They didn't expect for their discovery to enter "Battle Mode" - an emergency tactic secretly added by her creator to prevent hijacking and tampering. Without warning, Nanako could become a terrifying force to be reckoned with- one that fought to kill without hesitation. Even though Akira's suicide had brought her to the peak of despair, Nanako knew that he had given her a purpose. Searching for that purpose, she took off towards a nearby city; one that happened to be inhabited only by fellow mechanical beings. It was here that she joined the Automaton Massacre fight club. Her goal was made clear: to prove that she was the most powerful creation of all. The only prerequisite for joining the AMFC was to hold one's own against the club's current champion for at least five minutes- a requirement that Nanako could far exceed. She lasted a total of two hours and twenty five minutes, breaking the previous record astronomically, and gaining the entire organization's respect. Due to her exceptional abilities, she was placed in with one of the club's most renowned teams. Alongside her new comrades, Nanako scored multiple victories- winning around 85% of all matches. Over time, she came to be known as one of the AMFC's Top Tier Elites- and was offered a position among the Board of Executives. She refused, stating that politics "weren't in her programming" and instead choosing to remain with her team. From there, events took a turn for the worst. Matches were made increasingly unfair and punishing; causing many of Nanako's teammates to be horribly damaged. It was obvious to her that the executives weren't forgiving, shaking her trust in the organization. During what would become her last match, her team was pit against only a single opponent: a dark haired android with glowing red eyes and grotesque, exposed circuitry across its body. The fight was over in seconds; ending with the team being mercilessly beaten and overpowered- many of them were left in scattered pieces. The figure revealed to Nanako and her allies that an army of automatons would soon be formed to wipe out mankind, before vanishing as quickly as he arrived. Deep inside, Nanako made it her goal to one day defeat him. Nanako Jinnouchi now dedicates herself and her team to uncovering the truth, for better or for worse. Appearance (WIP) Nanako has the appearance of a young, petite female with long, flowing, snow white hair, creamy, shimmering skin and glossy, marble-like eyes that change color depending on her emotions; overall, she's considered "short, but proportional." While "blending in", she prefers to wear a brown velvet long coat with black buttons- under which she wears a long-sleeved thermal shirt in plain gray. Along with those, she wears black silk leggings, seemingly oversized gothic combat boots of the same color, and white cotton ankle socks. During the summer, she's learned to change things up a bit; preferring to wear light cotton hoodies in plain white, silk t-shirts of any color (usually red), and brown jean shorts along with slightly battered converse sneakers and rolled down socks. While wearing human attire, she appeared perfectly normal- with the exception of her mechanical audio receptors; which made her stick out like a kitten in a box full of puppies (She eventually remembers to transform her ears while in disguise). When she activates her Battle Mode, Nanako shifts into a more robotic appearance; complete with streamlined armor, somewhat exposed circuitry, and glowing blue stripes that race down her body; she considers this to be her "true" form. With her Attostratus Enhancements, she gains the appearance of a sleek, humanoid fighter jet, complete with aerial fins on her limbs, upper back, and the sides of her head; the armor also bulks her up slightly, adding extra armor to her already durable form; her power core is on display at the center of her chest, and glows a bright greenish-blue. At some point, she decides to change her color scheme to black and red -- perhaps to symbolize her emotional transformation. As the series progresses, Nanako's upgrades slowly make her appear taller; by the story's epilogue, she's around 5'6", as opposed to 5'2" when she's first built. '''NOTE: To all of the non-techies, Audio Receptors are an Automaton's ears.' Personality At first glance, Nanako seems to be a collected and ordinary girl with a penchant for reading classic literature. She's very quiet and reserved at all times, and much like an ancient samurai warrior, only speaks when spoken to. Despite her oddly contained nature, Nanako is extremely mentally active. Whenever she's not reading or simply gazing at the scenery before her, she's writing various poems and short stories on her laptop, which she keeps in a protein leather handbag that matches her coat. Her preferred genre has always been adventure -- especially if the setting is described in full detail, as she loves to visualize new environments. Nanako's advanced programming and build detail allow for her to experience the 5 primary senses, which further allow her to blend in. She is also capable of forming habits and copying human mannerisms perfectly, distancing her from most other androids. Alongside the senses, she's capable of experiencing human emotions, which allow her to become somewhat extroverted if the setting calls for it. Outside of situations where social interaction is absolutely mandatory, she'll repress all but three emotions: Curiosity (which comes standard with almost any intelligent being), Responsibility (in order to fulfill her designed purpose), and Contentment (so that she can continue to complete assigned tasks). During her time as Akira's guardian, Nanako had made a bad habit of smoking cigarettes (any brand or flavor would do), probably due to witnessing other people doing so, and presuming it to be the norm. They did not have any severe effects on her, other than heating up her internal CPU, which sometimes caused her to act oddly -- much to the dismay of those around her. When she awakens from her slumber after the timeskip, she either loses, or simply forgets about this habit. As the leader of her team, Nanako is always astute and prepared, with almost no sense of humor or significant emotion; This tends to bother her teammates -- especially Kaida, who is prone to spats and feuds with just about anyone. Due to their similar, yet conflicting nature, Nanako and Kaida are known to violently fight each other until an agreement is reached, even if it leads to severe damage of themselves and the surrounding area; conflicts are almost 50/50, but Nanako seems to have a slight lead. To most others, Nanako is seen as an odd, if boring individual. To her teammates, she is very realistic, forward-thinking, and highly critical. Nanako has no concept of "friendship", and she refers to her teammates either as "allies" or by their unitary designations. Despite her odd viewpoints on attachment, she has subliminally expressed a loving fondness for her teammate, Satoshi Nakamura. Rarely expressing hesitation, she doesn't back down from anything unless it's absolutely clear to her that the cost is too great. The only time Nanako felt anything remotely close to fear was during her first confrontation with Nadir of the AMFC Elite Executives; it was as if his presence bypassed her emotional lock and gave off a signal that told her: "If you fight him, you will die." ''Despite her instincts screaming at her to turn back, she gave him the fight he was looking for -- even though she didn't win and, in fact, barely made it out in one piece. No other opponent has come that close to taking her offline since then. Following her battle with Nadir, Nanako's memories come flooding back to her, tearing down the wall which had held her emotions at bay. She became much more sensitive and far less reserved when it came to social interaction; because of this, she further bonded with her team and began referring to them as "friends". The change was so drastic, in fact, that it was practically uncanny; she was much less one dimensional, she no longer acted solely on logic, and her voice gained a distinguishable amount of character. She went from "flat" to "balanced", acting as the perfect medium among her team -- acting appropriately to any given situation. Over time, Nanako Jinnouchi had gone from the definition of "weird" to the epitome of "normal". With those changes, she was finally ready to confront her true enemies with a sense of moral clarity; the Executives had pulled the wrong strings, and it was time for them to pay. Personal Statistics '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Name: '''Nanako Jinnouchi / ACA-1 '''Origin: 'Automaton Massacre (Appears in the E.D. Crossover Verse) Gender: '''Female Programming '''Age: '''Unknown, at least several decades '''Classification: '''Adaptive Combat Android Version 1.0 '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Created in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan '''Weight: '''100 Lbs | Variable w/ Central Mass Control '''Height: '''5'2" | 5'4" w/ Attostratus v1 | 5'6" w/ Attostratus v2 '''Likes: '''Battle, Exploration, Reading and Writing, Learning new things, Protecting those that she works for. '''Dislikes: '''Self-Entitlement, Opponents that are larger than her, Having an equal '''Eye Color: '''Varies based on her "mood" (ex: Blue = "Passive", Red = "Hostile", and Alabaster = "Sad") '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: '''Reading Adventure Novels, Going on Walks, Fighting, Protecting whoever she serves '''Values: '''Honor the wishes of others, Honor your purpose, Always finish what you've started '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Dere Archetype: '''Kuudere '''Status: '''Online and Active '''Affiliation: '''Herself, Her Team '''Previous Affiliation/s: '''Akira Jinnouchi, The AMFC '''Themes: * New Divide (Lyrical Theme #1) * (TBA) Influential Characters: '''Rei Ayanami, Akame, Battle Angel Alita, Motoko Kusanagi, YoRHa Unit 2B Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-B, 9-A '''w/ Statistics Amplification | 'High 8-C '| at least '8-B '| '7-B '| '7-A '| at least '''High 6-C, 5-B '''w/ Radioactive Acid Fallout | at least '''High 6-C, likely Low 6-B '| at least '''6-B '| '''High 6-A, 5-B 'w/ Strongest Attacks '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Robotic Physiology, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Martial Arts (Displays a composite knowledge of every martial art), Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation (around herself only; acts as nigh-invisible shielding over her already durable armor and glows bright blue when she is struck), Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Transformation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Flight (True Flight) w/ Ion Boosters, Radiation Manipulation (via Cybantium Power Core), Explosion Manipulation (via Self Destruction), Information Analysis, Aura Manipulation and Chi Manipulation w/ Power Channeling, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation w/ Central Mass Control, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Extreme Resistance to Short Circuiting via Advanced Build Quality, Emotional Manipulation (on herself only), Sense Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Durability Negation and Environmental Corrosion w/ Power Core Meltdown (Passively ventilates large amounts of gaseous radioactive acid), Resistance to Durability Negation, Corrosion, and Decay w/ Attostratus Armor, Mathematics Manipulation, likely many more abilities 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Could smash a concrete wall with one punch), 'Small Building Level '(Her Power Channeling ability allows her to vaporize house sized buildings with a single movement) | 'Large Building Level '(Destroyed an entire stadium with a single attack) | at least 'City Block Level '(Far stronger than before; fought on par with base form Kaida Ryujin) | 'City Level '(Destroyed an opponent who could do this much damage) | 'Large City Level '(Literally sunk a large city due to the amount of acid her body was exhuming) | at least 'Large Island Level '(Her Self Destruction would cause at least this much damage), '''Planet Level '''w/ Fallout (The radioactive acid from her Self Destruction would slowly melt the Earth in its' entirety) | at least '''Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level '(Should be capable of destroying the entirety of Japan in one fell swoop; can trade blows with Diode Onizaki) | at least '''Country Level '(Destroyed a large portion of mainland Asia and defeated Diode with ease; also fought on par with his brother, Triode, later defeating him) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Fought equally to Nadir and Yuko before the fight got serious), 'Planet Level '(Fought equal to the previously mentioned characters, but eventually managed to defeat them) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with an opponent who was this fast) | likely '''Sub-Relativistic (should be in the quintuple mach digits, if not higher; flew to Widow Station, which orbits the earth's moon, in a single minute) | at least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light '''(On par with Nadir and Yuko Jinnouchi) Note: '''Pre-Attostratus | Attostratus '''| '''True Power Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Lifted Akira's Toyota Supra), at least '''Class 10 '(Stopped a speeding F-150 from hitting Akira) | 'Class M '(Held up a skyscraper) | 'Class G '(Lifted and threw an opponent who weighed this much) | 'Class T '(Can uproot and toss mountains) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class '| '''Large Building Class '| at least 'City Block Class '| '''City Class | Large City Class | at least Large Island Class, Planet Class '''w/ Fallout | at least '''Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class '| at least '''Country Class '| '''Multi-Continent Class, Planetary 'w/ Strongest Attacks '''Durability: '''at least '''City Block Level '(Tanked blows from an opponent that could destroy skyscrapers with a single flick) | 'City Level '(Tanked blows from an opponent that could do this much damage) | 'Large City Level '(Tanked the destruction of a large city) | possibly '''Small Country Level '''w/ Attostratus Enhancements (Can take hits from Diode Onisaki) | at least 'Country Level '''w/ Attostratus v2 (Easily survived explosions that could engulf and disintegrate an entire nation) | '''Planet Level '(Tanked the strongest attacks of both Nadir and Yuko Jinnouchi) '''Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless '''via Robotic Physiology '''Range: Standard Melee Range Unarmed and w/ Melee Weaponry, Hundreds of Meters 'w/ Ranged Attacks, '''Kilometers '''w/ Stage 1 Meltdown, '''Tens of Kilometers '''w/ Stage 2 Meltdown, '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''w/ Total Meltdown, '''Thousands of Kilometers '''w/ Attostratus Enhancements '''Standard Equipment: ' * 'Neonantium Nu-Blades '- A pair of Katana forged from a material at least 200x more durable than steel, these blades are able to cut through nearly any alloy or physical armor; with the exceptions of Xenodynium, Necrovite, and other Neonantium objects. They can negate an opponent's durability if wielded correctly. * 'Attostratus Armor '- A modified body armor that enhances Nanako's durability exponentially and cancels the radioactive, corrosive properties of Cybantium, allowing her to exceed her physical limits. 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius A.I. (Far superior to the greatest scientific minds) '''Weaknesses: ' * Her power cannot exceed the limit of her Cybantium core, or it will cause her to self destruct. If she self destructs, she will die. (Obviously) * While her durability does increase during meltdown, her body slowly begins to corrode. With each stage she exceeds, more and more of her will melt away. * Nanako has shown some degree of weakness against Telekinetic powers. * If her core is damaged to a certain degree, she will die. * Often refuses to kill organic life willingly. * Highly Overconfident * Overly Arrogant and Insistent * Normally rushes into fights without analyzing the danger first. '''NOTE: With her Attostratus Enhancements, Weaknesses 1 and 2 are cancelled out completely. Feats: ' * Remained completely undamaged after being hit by multiple vehicles. * Defeated twenty gang members bare handed. * Casually lifts objects thousands of times her weight. * Defeated high-level combat automatons daily in the AMFC. * Managed to fight on par with Diode Onisaki without sustaining serious damage. * Alongside her team, brought down a large space station and survived atmospheric reentry with minimal damage. * Fought Desukumo -- a large, multi-limbed, monstrous automaton armed to the teeth and capable of corrupting other mechanical beings; she lost, and was temporarily corrupted, but maintained her willpower long enough to be saved by her team. * Easily fought with and defeated or destroyed large mobs of Desukumo's Bleeders -- automatons that had been corrupted and modified to fit his sadistic purposes. * Completely dominated Diode in her third fight against him. * Fought against Diode's older brother, Triode, who worked alongside Desukumo directly under the AMFC's hidden executives; she managed to hold her ground. * Faced off against Nadir, one of the most powerful androids on the planet, who was able to wipe the floor with Triode Onisaki and intimidated Desukumo enough for him to retreat from battle. * Fought against thousands of herself that were manufactured by the Circuit, and managed to win handily. * Eventually bested Nadir and Yuko Jinnouchi while fighting them both at the same time. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: Normal Mode '| 'Battle Mode | Excelsior Mode '| '''Meltdown Stage 1 | Meltdown Stage 2 | Cybantium Self-Destruct / Total Meltdown | Attostratus Armor v1 | Attostratus Armor v2 | True Power Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Victories Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * Mentioning Akira in a non-positive light can cause Nanako to act aggressively. * Nanako doesn't like to be touched, and becomes highly aggressive if this taboo is broken too often. * While she may seem hard edged and careless, Nanako is completely capable of feeling love. * Nanako likes to travel; she'll walk for countless kilometers in search of anything unique. * When she's angry, Nanako is completely silent. * Her audio receptors can double as headphones. * While she never admits it, Nanako has a large interest in human sexuality. * Her favorite genre of music is, unsurprisingly, classical. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Futuristic Characters